1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a turbofan jet engine with a connection for ancillaries.
2. Discussion of the Background
Functionally, a turbofan jet engine includes, a fan, a compressor, a combustion chamber, a turbine and an exhaust nozzle. These various elements are contained inside casings.
All of these casings form an external shell, whose interior is defined as the core of the turbofan jet engine. Certain fluids necessary for the operation of the turbofan jet engine, such as the fuel and the oil, have to be brought in from the outside of the engine to its core. These fluids are used in particular to feed the combustion chamber with fuel, the various elements of the engine with lubrication oil, and likewise for the discharge valve actuators, the variable setting of the compressor, control of the play of the high pressure and low pressure turbine housings, and so on. Routing of the fluids is effected via pipes which are grouped under the title of ancillaries.
Downstream of the fan-blade retention casing, a turbofan jet engine includes a casing, called the intermediate casing, by which the front suspension of the engine is generally fixed to an aircraft. The intermediate casing includes an external casing, within which an annular structural device is located concentrically, the two being connected by radial arms, some of which are structural. Downstream of the annular structural device, opposite to the downstream portion of the external casing, is placed a shell forming a fairing. Certain ancillaries have to be routed from the outside of the external casing into the core of the turbofan jet engine, on the inside of the shell. This routing is generally along a structural radial arm of the intermediate casing, with the ancillaries entering into the core of the engine 1 at the level of the shell.